The Ghost of 1334 North Beechwood
by Monkeemama1985
Summary: What happens when Micky discovers a large cardboard box downstairs in the pad's basement on the night of their very first movie night?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :Getting things ready 

It was a typical Friday afternoon, when Stephanie had just arrived home from school and noticed something strange as she walked through the front door of the monkees' pad. Shutting the door behind her,Stephanie saw a huge stack of film reels,a movie screen and movie projector sitting in the middle of the living room.

With no sign of a single member of the monkees around, Stephanie dropped her back pack by the front door and then called out to the guys, hoping that at least one or all of them were home.

" Hello?"Stephanie shouted "Guys? Are any of y'all home?"

Starting to walk around the house,Stephanie soon heard the hurried sound of footsteps creeping up the basement stairs proceeded by the opening of the basement door. Tilting her head a bit,Stephanie soon saw a mop of curly brown hair on the opposite side of the door, along with a large and dusty cardboard box.

" Oh hey Steph, when did you get in? "asked Micky as he carried the box across the room

"A few minutes ago,"Stephanie sighed " What's with all the movie stuff?"

"Movie night."Micky sighed

" Come again?"asked Stephanie with confusion

" You'll see."Micky said as he went back over to the basement and shut the door

"Where is everyone anyway? "asked Stephanie

" Mike, Peter and Davy went out on a snack run,they should be home any minute. "said Micky

Just as he had finished that sentence, both Micky and Stephanie heard the sound of the monkee mobile pull up in the driveway, and then saw the front door open widely.

As each of the remaining monkees entered the house,they were carrying bags and bags of snacks and drinks which were dropped off in the kitchen. Leaving Stephanie where she was,Micky went over to the kitchen table and began rummaging through the bags to make sure that they had gotten the right things for tonight.

" Are you sure that we've got everything? "asked Micky

" For the millionth time Mick...Yes."Mike sighed as he pinched the sides of his nose

I just wanted to make sure, so that no one has to make a last minute trip to the store."saidMicky

"What exactly did y'all buy?"Stephanie asked as she entered the kitchen

"A little bit of everything. "said Peter

" Huh."Stephanie sighed " And how exactly is all them bags,a little bit of everything?"

" Trust me luv,this stuff is bound to get us through the night."said Davy "Or at least it should."

Glaring at Micky as he made that statement, Davy grabbed a soda and headed into the living room and sat down in a chair. Since they still needed to set up the snacks,Mike grabbed Davy out of the chair and pulled him back into the kitchen so that he could lend a helping hand.

A few minutes after everything was in place, Peter decided to ask what they were having for dinner that night. Since she had first moved in,cooking most of the meals had become Stephanie's job, but after the grueling week she had at school, she asked her brother if he could order a few pizzas. Having already spent more than he wanted to buying all those snacks, Mike proceeded to mumble something under his breath which included the name Micky a few times as he went to go order the pizzas.

While Mike was on the phone,Stephanie suddenly felt a chill go up her spine as the lights suddenly began to flicker. Wrapping her arms around her body,Stephanie tried shaking off what she felt just as Mike started banging the phone receiver on the phone table,before slamming it down on the phone base.

" What's the matter Mike? "asked Davy

" The dang phone went dead,while I was in the middle of ordering our pizzas. "said Mike

" Guess you gotta go to Pops and get them in person."said Micky

"Gee Mick,I never would have guessed that one."Mike said sarcastically as he grabbed his keys

"Did you want some company Mike?"asked Peter

" Nah shotgun, y'all stay here and get ready for the movie, I should be back in time."said Mike as he walked out the door

"So what now?"asked Davy

" Let's set up the floor with some pillows and blankets, and then I guess everyone can change into their pjs."said Micky

After finding the spare pillows and blankets, the living room was finally set up and everyone went to their respective bedrooms and changed into their pajamas. Being the first one to return to the living room, Stephanie stared over at the box Micky had dug out of the basement. Wondering what was inside the box, Stephanie was about to attempt pulling the lid apart when she felt something touch her on the shoulder. Screaming as she jumped into the air,Stephanie turned around and saw Davy now standing there in front of her.

" Sorry luv,didn't mean to scare you. "Davy said apologetically

"It's fine,you just caught me off guard is all."Stephanie said as she tried to compose herself

"What were you doing anyway?"asked Davy

" I was trying to see,whatever is in that box Micky brought up from downstairs. " said Stephanie

" Its probably just some more movies,so I wouldn't worry too much about it."said Davy

" Yeah,maybe you're right."Stephanie sighed


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Roll Film_

With Micky and Peter now joining them in the living room, Micky decided to set up the movie projector and screen so that movie night could officially begin. Although they were still waiting for Mike to get back with the pizzas,Micky on the other hand decided to go ahead with starting the movies since,there was a lot of film reels to go through.

Despite their protests and tries to get him to wait for Mike,Micky already had the first reel already secured on the projector and got ready to flick off the lights. Sighing as she sat down on the floor next to Davy,Stephanie clutched onto one of the pillows as she once again looked over at that cardboard box.

After having Peter flick on the projector,Micky was about to turn off the lights just as Mike walked through the front door carrying two large pizza boxes.

" You just couldn't wait,huh Mick?"Mike asked as he closed the door with his foot

" We were waiting... but it kinda turned into a drag."Micky said as he leaned against a wall

Sighing as he walked away from the curly haired drummer, Mike along with the others went into the kitchen and got whatever food and drinks they wanted,and then took their places in the living room. Once he had his own food and drink,Micky shut off the lights and was ready to sit down when all of the sudden there was a loud thud,followed by a familiar scream.

Turning on a table top lamp, Mike looked down at the lump on the floor that was his friend,grinning while shaking his head.

" Not a word."Micky mumbled as his face was still against the wooden floor

"I wasn't gonna say a thing." Mike said while trying to keep a straight face

"Does this mean no movie? Now that Micky's hurt?"asked Peter

" I'm fine Pete."Micky sighed as he got up from the floor " Let's just start the movie okay?

Once movie night finally began,things surprisingly went pretty well. Watching almost every single film reel into the wee hours of the night,everyone began to feel tired... well all except for Micky of course who tried his best to convince the others to stick around for at least one more movie.

"Hey where's everyone going?"Micky asked as he stood up

"Well, I don't know about you four,but I'm going to bed."Mike said as he started to yawn

" I'm with him."Stephanie yawned " I had enough excitement for one night."

"Davy? Pete? How about one more movie between three best buds?"Micky asked desperately

"Sorry Micky."Davy sighed "I'm just plain tired."

With that having been said, Davy left the living room just a few minutes after Mike and Stephanie, which now left Peter and Micky alone in the living room.

" Well Pete, I guess it's just you and me."Micky sighed

" Are there any movies left? " asked Peter " Or did we watch them all? "

" There is one box I haven't checked yet. "Micky said as he walked across the room

Heading over to the large dusty cardboard box that he had brought upstairs earlier that night,Micky opened the box and was shot in the face by a large cloud of dust. Coughing and wheezing as he got up from the floor, Micky walked into the bathroom to clean up while Peter stood alone in the middle of the room.

While he was in the bathroom pulling his dirty shirt over his head,Micky heard the bathroom door slam shut with a loud bang. Thinking that Peter must have shut it to give him some privacy, Micky after having gotten out of the dirty shirt and washing up afterwards, got ready to leave the bathroom. Turning the door knob to leave,Micky noticed that the door wouldn't open. Pushing and pulling with all of his might,Micky began pounding on the door yelling for Peter to open the door.

" Pete! Hey Pete, come on man open the door. "Micky said as he continued to pound

Having no idea that Micky was stuck in the bathroom, Peter who was now sitting on the couch suddenly began to feel as though it was below freezing throughout the pad,prompting him to grab his winter coat from the closet. Wrapping himself up in his coat along with hat and mittens,Peter sat back down and waited for Micky to return.

Growing tired of banging on the bathroom door,Micky finally decided to climb out of the bathroom window,which was easier said than done,but he somehow managed to do just that. Despite a few scratches and a few leaves in his curly hair, Micky made it to the front of the house and walked through the front door,and saw Peter all dressed up for a winter storm.

" Expecting a blizzard Pete?"Micky asked as he closed the door behind him

"It was freezing in here,so I grabbed my coat."said Peter " What happened to you?"

" Oh nothing really, except that I somehow got trapped in the bathroom so,I climbed through the window."said Micky

" If you were stuck in the bathroom, why didn't you call for help?"Peter asked as he put his coat away

"I did."said Micky " Didn't you hear me pounding on the door and calling your name?"

" No."said Peter I'm sorry..."

"Forget it Pete,let's just forget the whole thing and go to bed."Micky said with a sigh

"What about finishing movie night? " asked Peter

"After what I just went through, I think that going to bed is a much better idea. "said Micky

Saying goodnight to each other, Micky and Peter went into their own rooms and settled in for the night. With the pad now quiet for the night and everyone sound asleep, none of them were aware of the glowing light that was now coming from the large cardboard box, or the sound of evil laughter that soon followed.


End file.
